


Day One:  Cat Tendencies

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Day One, F/M, Marichat May, XD, iLate, it's so cute, oh yeah, slow blink, why didn't I see more of this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Friendship, Marichat fluffies, onesided crush for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One:  Cat Tendencies

Marinette was accustomed to odd tendencies from her partner.  As Ladybug, she had often found herself ringing his bell to illicit a smile, scratching his chin in reward, or becoming befuddled when he would lick himself clean after a dip in the Siene.  As Marinette, she found herself protecting her plants, saving her yarn, and entertaining her close companion with a little red laser.  These things were tendencies which she expected from a superhero who was practically part cat.

This, however.  This was confusing her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.  The superhero in her room remained where he was, sitting on her chaise with wide green eyes.

“Why, nothing at all, _purr_ incess,” he replied.  His cheeky smile seemed normal enough, but his eyes were telling of something different.  Something quiet and searching and she had no idea what to do with it.

He closed his eyes slowly, just as he had a moment ago, and let them lift just as leisurely.  Those emerald orbs twinkled with a sense of mischief, but also of something else.  Dare she call it fondness?

He was being too quiet, too calm, for her to believe that entirely.  He was up to something, she was sure of it.

But there was nothing she could prove and her personal belongings seemed safe from his seemingly dormant cat tendencies.  She shook her head as she returned to her homework, hoping he would bother her when he got too terribly bored if only to save her poor plants and yarn.

Chat, on the other hand, chuckled softly and he blinked slowly again at her turned back.  Apparently his princess was not aware of _all_ his cat tendencies.


End file.
